Lilly of London
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: For seven-teen year old Lillian Marcus life just couldn't be at it lowest, but that will all change when she has a chance encounter with a wild haired trench coat wearing man who calls himself the doctor. The only question is what will her older sister think of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the year 2010 it had been a dreary day in London and it just seemed to get even drearier for seventeen year old Lillian Marcus as she sat outside the dance studio she attended waiting for her sister to pick her up. She sat with her arms crossed in front of her stomach and her bag slung over her shoulder as she fought the urge to release her long curly strawberry blonde locks from the tight bun on top of her head. Her deep green eyes scanned the streets for her sisters car and finally spotted it pulling up to the curbside. She ran towards it opening the passenger door and getting in to see her older sister Catherine Marcus with the same green eyes and dark medium length hair wearing a business suit and flats. "What took so long?" Lillian asked her sister who let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry interview went longer than expected."

"Oh, did it go well?"

"I guess, this time was a lot better than last time."

"No greasy old man to try to feel you up?"

Catherine started the car and began to drive away "I thought we agreed never to mention that again?"

Lillian giggled at that and finally allowed her hair to fall to the bottom of her back and broke it into two parts and turned them in to two loose braids. "How was class today?" Catherine asked.

"Stupid."

"You didn't get that free-dance spot for the competition did you?"

"No, Miss Jackson said I should just stay in the group portion and try to look pretty."

"What, but you've been there longer than half of those girls."

"Yeah but they also come from rich families meaning they can bribe the teacher till they get what they want."

"True." There was silence and Catherine soon broke it "So what now?"

"Can I just up and quit?"

"That ones up to you but no matter what you do I promise to support you."

"Do you think Mum would be upset?"

"What, no, if anything she would be proud that you stood up for yourself."

She pulled up in front of their house and parked. "Look, I know it's hard doing this with out Mum and Dad, but you've just gotta stay strong."

Lillian sighed looking down "Sometimes I wish I could just run away and not have to worry about these things anymore."

"Let me guess, you want a knight in shining armor to go along with that?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

Catherine laughed and they both proceeded to exit the car and enter their home. Lillian headed straight for the stairs going to her room. When she reached the room she looked about for her sound canceling headphones, she found them in the mahogany nightstand next to her queen size bed with a rumpled up floral patterned quilt on top. She plugged her headphones into her MP3 player and clipped it to the front of her hoodie as she pressed play on the song feeling the music move through her, she moved her feet to the soft melody her arms doing the same in soft fluid motions. The song was very sentimental to her she just liked that she could dance like this to it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Catherine standing there with a smile on her face, Lillian took her headphones from her ears with a questioning look.

"Supper will be ready in 30 minutes so shower and start the school work Eddy assigned you."

"Alright, what's for supper?"

"Breakfast."

"Yum!"

~...~

After supper Lilly went to her room to finish her school work, when done she got out her headphones and MP3 player and went to sit on the window seat. She sat there and watched the stars, looking at the beauty of the way they sparkled. "I wish that the stars could whisk me away from here."

Suddenly a shadow of movement passed on the street and Lilly looked only to find a tall dark shadow run quickly into an ally way. She opened the French window and leaned slightly out, she could no longer see the figure. Lilly was about to go back in and close the window when suddenly a man in a trench coat with wild hair came out the same direction the dark figure had, he seemed to be trying to catch his breath. After a moment he stood and started looking around and his eyes suddenly Lilly and he smiled a bit then waved, Lilly smiled as well then waved back at the man. He looked around some more and Lilly concluded he was looking for the figure, "Hey!" She shouted getting his attention then pointed to the ally. He smiled again and gave her a thumbs up before running into the ally as well. Lilly smiled to herself closing the window, locking it, then going to bed.

**Ayame: Hello everyone and yes I am starting up a new fic. I hope you liked this first chapter and I will be updating my other Fics soon. Well thats all for now and remember I3 Reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! KYU~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning after Lilly got dressed for the day wearing a loose beige knitted jumper and a long blue pleated skirt over black thigh-high socks, she came downstairs to find her sister was gone and a note was next to some leftover pancakes from last nights dinner saying:

_Lilly,_

_ Went in for more interviews today might be home later. Say hello to _

_Micha and Chloe for me. I'll pick you up after dance class so_

_call me if you dont go._

_Have a good day! _

_Cathy_

Lilly sat the paper back down and ate her pancakes then grabbed everything she needed and slipped on her shoes before heading out the door. She walked a few blocks before coming to a big white apartment building called the 'Powell Estate' and headed up the stairs to the second floor stopping in front of the a door with the number 235 on it. She rang the doorbell and a woman with short brown hair in a pantsuit answered "Oh Lilly, thank goodness you're here." She said swinging her purse over her shoulder "I'm late for work, the kids ate and Chloe's been puking all morning."

"Oh well, you go on to work I'll deal with things here." Lilly ushered the woman, she knew as Julia, out the door "You go, I've got everything I need."

Julia finally left practically flying down the stairs shouting "You're a life saver!"

The green-eyed girl smiled shaking her head and going inside as soon as she did a five year old boy with his mothers brown hair and bright blue eyes hugged her waist Lilly smiled and hugged him back "Good morning Micha."

"Good Morning Lilly."

She pulled away from the boy kneeled down to his level "I heard Chloe was sick where is she?"

He pointed back to the living room "In there."

"Have you been a good big brother taking care of her?"The boy nodded and Lilly ruffled his hair "Good." she took the boys hand going into the living room she looked around a bit having not been at the flat for nearly a week. The living room looked about the same it wasn't too big and it doubled as a dining room with the four seater table only a few steps behind the television and on the other side of it was a wall with a small window in it that showed the kitchen with the entry way not too far from it. She panned back over to where the living area was designated the small three-seater couch against the back wall with an armchair on each side with a small oak coffee table in between them. Yeah it was small and not the ideal place to raise children, but for a single mother like Julia it was all she could afford and wasn't all that bad there was a park not to far away where the children could go whenever they pleased. Lilly herself had thought that if she ever got a good paying job she could move out here as well, she had remembered Julia telling her that not too long ago one of the tenants and her mother had just up and vanished one day leaving all their stuff behind. Lilly shrugged the thought away as her eyes landed on a small brunette girl wrapped up in many blankets in one of the arm chairs, she quickly placed her things on the floor and went to the young girl and petted her hair back "Hello Sweet heart."

The girls name was Chloe she was three years old and at the time had a small case of the flu "Lilly…" She said a bit weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

the girl coughed "Terwible…"

"Oh you poor thing." she pets the girl some more then kissed her forehead "Don't worry I'm here to take care of you."

~...~

Around noon after Lilly had straightened up the flat and taken care of Chloe who was now sleeping soundly in her chair, Lilly decided she needed some fresh air so she propped the front door open and went out to lean against the railing at that exact moment in time a sharp breeze went through blowing Lilly's two long loose braids away from her her parted bangs blowing in the same direction. She wasn't sure what had caused such a wind but she closed her eyes and enjoyed it for the second in a half it lasted. when she opened her eyes she looked down into the small courtyard and noticed something that hadn't been there before, it looked like an old police box that were on every street corner back in the 60's. "When did that get…" she paused as the door suddenly opened and a man stepped out. This man looked familiar to her there was something about that trenchcoat and wild hair that made him stand out, then it suddenly clicked in her mind "Thats the man from last night."

She studied him carefully since she was closer this time his facial expression looked sad and the way he looked at the building almost made her want to start crying for no reason. She didn't know why but there was a feeling deep in her gut telling her to feel sorry for this creature and that what he needed now more than ever was so far from his reach. She watched him a few seconds longer before he finally noticed her, he looked at her strangely for a moment then a look of realization came across his face and he smiled and waved at her, Lilly smiled and waved back at him. The man came closer to the building till he was standing right below where she was, he looked up at her "Well hello there we meet again."

Lilly nodded "Did you find what you were looking for last night?"

"No...no it got away from me I'm still searching for it."

"Oh I see well, I hope you find it."

He smiled up at her gratefully "Well thank you, Miss…?"

"Marcus…" announced to him quickly "Lillian Marcus, and you are…?"

The man stopped and thought for a moment looking down at the ground then back up to her "The Doctor."

She gave him a questioning look "Doctor...Doctor what?"

Lilly saw a mix of sadness and amusement flash in his eyes and then he smiled "Just the Doctor."

She smiled back then heard Chloe inside coughing she looked inside the flat then back down at him, but when she looked down he was gone. "Where...?" Lilly heard Chloe cough some more and went inside shutting the door behind her.

Little did she know that in an alley across the street a hooded figure watched her.

~...~

A few hours later Julia's mother Gretchen arrived at the flat taking over for Lilly allowing her to leave for her Dance class. As she left she took one glance at the courtyard knowing something was missing "The police box its gone…" she blinked a few more times then shook the thought away taking out her cell phone and calling for a taxi service. When the taxi arrived she got in telling the driver where she wanted to go and got to the dance studio in record time. As she walked in she headed straight for the dressing room slipping on her tights and leotard with her leg warmers and dance shoes, she went to walk out as she was pinning her hair up into a bun but when she passed some of the other girls on of them pushed her into the wall and they all laughed as they walked on. Lilly huffed and stood finishing her bun and then pinning her bangs back. Her class had gone as usual the rich untalented always late girls got all the starring roles in the numbers while Lilly was constantly in the background, she hated it she hated them she knew she could literally dance circles around those girls, but when it came down to it the spotlight belonged to the highest bidder. Yes she was jealous but she also knew it was unfair and she wasn't the type to whine to others except for a select few. When class ended she put on her clothes gathered her things and walked out, she got onto the sidewalk then walked to a bench huffing as she sat down. It wasn't long before one other figure sat on the bench next to her causing Lilly to look over, when she did she beamed happily at the man next to her "Jack!"

Yes the man sitting next to her with his cute grin and dark locks was none other than Jack Harkness, she had met the man not long ago when she had been nearly robbed outside the studio he had come to her aid and stood with her in the cold chill of the air until Cathy came to get her. Since then she saw Jack every now and again, sometimes they'd go somewhere for ice cream or just walk the London streets. Seeing him now though made her feel distracted from her life she gleefully leaped up in her seat and hugged him

"Oh it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed

"You too kiddo."

She pulled back looking at him "What are you doing in London?"

"Oh you know, work...pleasure."

Lilly laughed "Your two favorite things."

"Had anymore trouble recently?"

She shook her head "Nope, but I did meet one strange man."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and get this he said his name was 'The Doctor' just 'The Doctor' there was no more to his name." Lilly looked over at Jack when he didn't reply and saw the serious look on his "Jack, what's wrong?"

He sighed "Listen Lilly,...The Doctor...he's...he's an old friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah...look you should get a fair warning..."

"About what, Jack?"

"The Doctor, the friends he has they usually don't stick around that long and those who do, end up getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Jack was about to answer when his phone cut him off, he sighed taking it out of his pocket then having a short conversation with whoever was on the other end then hanging up. Jack stood "I have to go, but listen..." He turned to Lilly with a concerned look on his face "Do not make too much contact with the Doctor, no matter what; if you see him avoid him."

Lilly nodded "Ok Jack, you don't have to worry."

He smiled "Good." He brought her up bringing her into a tight hug then let go placing a peck on her forehead and walked off shouting "See ya later!"

She waved goodbye to him then turned to her phone as it rang in her pocket she took it out and answered "Hello?"

"Lilly it's me Cathy."

"Cathy, where are you?"

"I'm still waiting to go into the interview."

"What?"

"Yeah, why don't you just take a taxi home, I'll be along soon enough."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Lilly closed her phone placing it back in her pocket then standing, she knew there was no point to getting a cab at this hour there was too much traffic and she really hated that. She decided it was best to walk she began her journey home passing all the shops and coming into a neighborhood but for some reason she felt like during the whole trek she felt as if someone was watching her. Lilly did a quick spin on her toes and was horrified to see a dark figure following her she quickly got in both her feet and continued on as if nothing was wrong then in her frazzled mind decided to take a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. 'Oh no...' she thought as she turned around to find a big hooded figure coming towards her. "What do you want?!" She asked them as they came closer.

It didn't respond.

"Why are you following me?!"

It didn't respond.

"Who are you?!"

It didn't respond, the figure simply walked one step closer with every question she asked he suddenly threw a hand up and was holding what looked to Lilly like a gun.

"What are you doing stop!" she curled herself into a ball on the ground "No!"

A sudden buzzing noise sounded at the end of the alley causing both Lilly and her new stalker to look in that direction.

And there he was. The Doctor was standing there in a perfect patch of sunlight, the wind blowing against the tail of his trenchcoat, and holding out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at the enemy.

Lilly felt a warmth suddenly in her chest she knew he was here to save her and he would do it in style.

"Alright, now you listen here she's human and you have no business bothering her now stay where you are." He looked at Lilly and held his hand out "C'mon Lillian Marcus, you're ok lets go now."

The green-eyed girl nodded and stood then as quickly as possible ran over to him grabbing onto his hand and allowing him to push her behind him as their hands stayed connected. The spiky-haired doctor turned back to the hooded one "Alright now you drop your weapon."

The dark figure did as the doctor said throwing his gun to the ground.

The doctor glanced back at the ginger haired girl whispering "Miss Marcus."

"Yes?" she whispered back

He gripped her hand tighter then turned his body to where he was face to face with her and with one word she felt the most she had in over two years.

"Run."

**Hello everyone it's Ayame! I know it's been forever since I uploaded anything at all and I apologize for that school has been so consuming this go around. Hopefully with the holidays coming up I'll have more time to spare. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope to upload more soon. Thank you! Kyu~! **


End file.
